Waterfall Quest
Details Walkthrough The treasure ''Items required: Rope, or 8 or more hitpoints.'' :Note: It's helpful to remember that you can access a Bank Chest at Barbarian Outpost via games necklace. Start out by speaking to Almera in her house west of the Coal Trucks and northeast of the Baxtorian Falls. She will tell you that she is worried about her son, Hudon, who is on the opposite side of the river looking for treasure. She will request that you check on him and will tell you there is a raft outside the house that you can use. Exit Almera's house toward the river and board the Log raft; you will crash into a small island. Your character will tell Hudon to come back to his mother, but he refuses and says that there is much treasure to be found. When you ask if you can help, he rejects you, saying you will steal the treasure. Go to the south end of the small island, and use your rope on the rock in the distance. The rock you want is at the far south, you may have to pan your camera down in order to see it. Next, use your rope on the dead tree to get to a cliff edge alongside the waterfall. Click on the barrel to get down safely instead of taking damage. If you didn't bring a rope, you can attempt to swim in the river and you will be washed down to near where the barrel normally takes you. You should end up near a large building with a fisherman outside of it. Inside the building, speak to Hadley and run through all of the options. This is the tourist information centre; go upstairs and search the bookcases to find a book named book on baxtorian. :Note: You must open this book or the key will not appear for the next part. You will discover that they were Elven people and there is a legend about treasure hidden under the falls. You will also learn that Glarial's pebble can be found under Tree Gnome Village, which will give you access to her tomb. The pebble ''Items required: None (decent food and armour recommended).'' Go southwest of Ardougne to the Tree Gnome Village entrance (if you completed the grand tree you can also teleport to Tree Gnome Village from Grand Exchange). If you can, talk to Elkoy, and follow him to the village entrance. If you have not begun Tree Gnome Village you will have to navigate through the maze. It is highly encouraged that you start this quest by talking to King Bolren as soon as possible. The minigame teleport to Fishing Trawler will put you to the east of the maze. You should find a ladder in the hedge maze. This is where you're going to find the pebble. Climb down. Very low level players should exercise caution due to the hobgoblins within. First, obtain the key in the east room. The key is found in the two crates stacked on top of each other in the south-east corner; they are colored differently from the rest of the crates. Next, you will find a gnome called Golrie locked in the west room, hiding from the hobgoblins. Use your key on the door, then speak to the gnome to receive Glarial's pebble. :Note: Glarial's pebble is needed for the followup quest Roving Elves. If you plan to complete this later, you can save some time by keeping the pebble after this quest. You can also acquire multiple pebbles by dropping the pebble, and talking to Golrie again. This is strongly advised for lower level players in case you die on the next step. :Quick exit: Start the Tree Gnome Village quest by talking to King Bolren in the center of the maze. After you've started the quest, Elkoy will guide you out of the maze in a few seconds. Tomb raiding ''Items required: Glarial's pebble and no other items (decent food recommended).'' Go to any bank (Ardougne is on the way back up or if you have completed Tree Gnome Village, Spirit tree to the Grand Exchange and back). Now, put all of your weapons, armour, runes and arrows in the bank (bring decent food), as you won't be allowed to enter the tomb if you bring them. Also, remember to put one of the Glarial's pebble that you got into the bank in case you die. Go just south-east of Baxtorian Falls and just north-west of the Fishing Guild to find a tombstone. Use the pebble on it to enter, as it will not let you in with weapons, armour, or things used in combat such as runes or arrows. Inside, there are high-level monsters — ignore them or attack a skeleton or zombie before continuing west to prevent the any moss giants attacking you, as they have a max hit of 14. Doing so is strongly advised for low-level players. Run to the west part of the cave, past the level 84 moss giants, and search the chest to get Glarial's amulet. Head to the south part of the cave and search the coffin to get Glarial's urn. After searching the chest and coffin, exit the tomb by going up the ladder. If you're low-leveled you may want to acquire multiple amulets and urns. To get an extra amulet, drop it and search the chest and pick it up again. To get an extra urn, drop it and search the coffin and pick the urn back up. Getting a second amulet is advisable, because it is possible to lose one later on in the quest. Baxtorian treasures ''Items required: 6 Air runes, 6 water runes, 6 earth runes, rope, Glarial's urn, and Glarial's amulet.'' ''Recommended: Games necklace, a rope, armour, weapons, food, potions.'' Equip the amulet. You may also wish to equip yourself for combat. Then, go back to Almera's house and board the raft. You will crash again. Use your rope on the large grey rock on the small patch of land just downstream, then use the rope on the dead tree that you can climb. When you reach the doors at the waterfall ledge, go inside. Rooms of the Waterfall Dungeon: #A cavern with level 52 shadow spiders #A room with crates containing a key needed for the quest and level 16 skeleton mages #Not used in the quest #A cavern with level 86 fire giants #The path to the Chalice of Eternity #A room with the Chalice of Eternity Inside, you'll find level 52 shadow spiders that drain your Prayer, level 86 fire giants, level 45 skeletons, and level 16 skeleton mages. Take the eastern passage first, and search the crates for a key. Then you can take the western passage north. You can attack a shadow spider so that the fire giants will be unable to attack you. Also you can be likely to find other players training at the Fire Giants on more populated servers, making it easier to pass them. Careful: If the next portion is incorrectly done you will be washed from the final room. Have five available inventory slots before you enter, as dropping anything in the room will fail the puzzle. You will find six pillars, 2 statues, and a chalice trophy. Use an air rune, a water rune, and an earth rune on each of the six pillars (meaning three runes total on each pillar). Use Glarial's amulet on the Statue of Glarial, and then use Glarial's urn on the Chalice of Eternity. Take the reward (note that you must have five free slots to accept it) from the chalice after the ground rises up to it to finish! Be careful, if you forget to put the urn on the Chalice of Eternity, you will be flushed out of the room! :Note: If you do get flushed out, the pillars will remain active and you will not need another amulet for the statue. You will, however, need a new amulet to enter the dungeon. Rewards Strength experience * Attack experience *2 Diamonds *2 Gold bars *40 Mithril seeds }} Notes *This quest can be completed at level 3 combat through a lot of effort. Completing it will increase your Attack and Strength levels to level 30 (assuming they were previously level 1), and your combat level to 22. *After an update, Glarial's amulet is no longer required to enter the cave. You can safely discard it after the quest.